EYE
by Darkim the queen of konery
Summary: Une chanson ... une pensée ... deux âmes se sont enfin rencontré. Voici un petit DRago Hermione ... une song fic ecrite d'une seule traite ... à vous de voir venez lire ça ne se décrit pas ....


Disclamer: Alors cette petite song fic a vu le jour alors que j'écoutais la merveilleuse chanson des smashing pumkins "Eye"... Les paroles pour moi se sont collé toute seule sur la « peut-être » relation que pourrait avoir Hermione et Drago le jour du bal lors de leur dernière année. 

Cela me permet aussi de prendre un peut de distance avec mon autre fic et de pas me jeté dedans et y écrire n'importe quoi --.(mais la suite ne devrais pas tardé )

Donc cette fic n'a bénéficier d'aucun temps de méditation … je me suit simplement lancé et est laissé parlé mon cœur ….Donc certes ça peut avoir l'air très flou mais j assume …

(Conseil si vous pouvais essayé de la lire avec la musique derrière sa change tout )

Voilà maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture .

* * *

Eye

I lie

Cela fait maintenant prés de 18 ans que je ment ...

Que je ment à ceux que j'aime , que je ment à ceux qui m'aime …Que je lui ment à elle … à moi.

_I wait_

Cela fait 18ans maintenant que j'attend ...

Que j'attend que quelqu'un vienne me sauvé ... me libéré de ce monde auquel je ne semble pas appartenir .

Je crois l'avoir vu à travers cette foule …. Elle illumine cette pièce …. Cette salle de bal …

Oui c'est elle … .

_I start_

Je me lève …. J'y vais … j vais la rejoindre … il le faut … de toute façons je ne contrôle plus grand chose dans mon état ... L'alcool est un vice que je ne peut me refusé …Je la vois assise au milieu de tous ces jeune loups … elle semble encor si pure … et pourtant c'est une guerrière … je le vois dans le feux de ses yeux ….Elle ma vu s'avancer vers elle…

_I hesitate_

J hésite ... pourquoi ? parce que peut-être qu'elle pourrait me rejeté ... cela fait si longtemps que je lui ment .. que je la blesse ….pourquoi… simplement par faiblesse ….On m'as toujours dit qu'il le fallait… alors je l'ai fait . Suis-je stupide ?

_I am_

Nan Je suis ... Je suis moi … ou je semblais l'être .Mais ce soir elle a fait rebattre mon cœur déjà trop mort . Es un miracle … je veux bien le croire . Je la regard. Son regard se fait moins dure envers moi à mesure que j'approche . Elle aussi a un verre à la mains ... peut-être que pour elle aussi l'ivresse lui fait voir à travers nos corps…je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètre d'elle … Je lui tend ma mains … sans un mot .

_I breath_

Je respire …. Enfin … Sa main se glisse dans la mienne. Elle se lève …me sourit … je l'entraîne avec moi au milieu de la piste … Personne ne semble s'en apercevoir … remarquez avec tout ces cadavres de bouteilles ,tous ces jeunes mêlez sur la piste ….simplement occupé à penser à ce qui leur arrive à l'instant même … pourquoi ce préoccuperaient-ils de nous…. Ca y est ,elle se rapproche de moi pour entamer notre danse...

I melt

Je fond de ce contact encor virtuel ... presque charnel mais pourtant aucune parcelle de nos corps ne se son encor entrechoqué ... pourquoi ….Pourquoi tant de trouble dans mon esprit ….dans son regard … tant d'envie .

_I think of me_

Je pense à moi … je pense à elle … Elle est si belle dans cette pénombre …nos corps qui ondule sur la musique … elle me regarde intriguée …je veux l'approcher plus que nous le somme déjà … trop de centimètre nous sépare … je sens qu'au fond d'elle le même désire brûle… Ses yeux l'ont toujours trahis … et les miens .Elle seules semble pouvoir y voir tout ce que je cherche à refouler .

_Is it any wonder I can't sleep?_

Je ne peut me détacher de ses yeux. Je suis damné …. Son regard si intense posé sur moi … sa main remonte pour replacer une de mes mèches blondes … un frisson me parcours ... qu'y a t-il de plus beau que ces deux pupilles noisettes … . Je souhaiterais les avoir posé sur moi pour l'éternité.

_All I have is all you gave to me_

_Mon âmes est à nu ... tout ce qu'elle possède … le feu…le feu qui brûle dans ses yeux … cette force qu'elle a su me donner pour l'approcher … _

_  
Is it any wonder I found these_

_Non !Rien de plus merveilleux ne ma était accordé depuis ces 18 dernières années..._

_  
Through you_

_Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself feel down_

_C'est seulement à travers toi._

_Je peut enfin espéré accédé à cette paix ... atteindre le paradis ... posés mes ailes de démon trop lourde pour mon corps si frêle... dans tes bras de déesse…. _

_  
Turn away from Eye_

_Je ne peut me détourner d'elle … plus maintenant … depuis que j'ai enfin compris … compris où se trouvais mon salut. Son regard viens de me le prouver._

_  
It's not enough  
Just a touch  
It's not enough_

Je vais explosé . Il m'en faut plus ... Pourquoi ce contact ne se fait pas … elle est là devant moi … je veux la toucher … je veux l'approché … Plus loin que son regard qui me brûle de l'intérieur … qui me rend vivant … Mais mon corps ne semble pas vouloir obéir..

Elle semble comprendre … rien d'étonnant , elle comprend tout … Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir avant. Elle s'approche … lève sa mains vers mon visage et applique ses doigts sur mes lèvres…

_  
I taste_

Qu'elle sensation étrange je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Elle m' agrippe de son autre main. Son corps touche enfin le mien…Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine….Mais mes bras n' ose touché à cette étoile .C'est elle qui me guide … qui clôt cette étreinte. Qui s'enferme contre mon être….

_  
I love_

Elle ferme les yeux en m'enfermant à son tour de ses draps blanc ...j'aime … ce contact … Et soudain … je comprend … . Mon cœur manque un battement . Elle l'a entendu … de toute façon elle entend tout … que pourrai-je bien lui cacher … que voudrai-je lui cacher maintenant que la vérité ma transpercé le cœur.

_  
I call_

Elle relève son visage vers moi ...Son regard me sonde … Je tente un mot … Les Mots … Mais rien ne sort … Pourquoi ?

_  
I bleed enough_

J'ai mal ... mon coeur saigne ... Mon âme tremble ... Elle me serre plus contre elle … Et soutien mon regard meurtrie… le sien se fait caresse …. Une larme coule sur le coin de mon œil …

_  
I hate_

Je hais avoir l'air faible ... mais c'est ce que je suis … Elle regard Ma larme coulé et se stoppé sur le coin de ma bouche … je peut sentir son goût salé …Sa main quitte mon bassin … se dirige vers ma larme… et dans un mouvement aussi léger que la brise …emporte avec elle ce résidu de mon âme ….Pour l'embraser de ses lèvres.

_I might_

J'aurais du le ressentir avant...mais tel un serpent je me suis tortillé entre les branches de cette jungle humaine en espérant échapper à mon âme …à toute ces choses qui font de moi l'homme que je suis … L'homme que seul son rugissement a su réveiller ._  
_

_I was_

J'étais perdu dans les méandre de mon esprit ... Et Elle , dans l'ivresse de cette instant elle a su me montrer la lumière …

I want too much

Maintenant que j'ai touché du bout des doigts au bonheur... je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je veux baigner dans sa lumière….

Son regard toujours posé sur moi me perfore de part en une personne peut vous faire autant souffrir par ce manque de contact… et pourtant vous apporter autant de bien-être par un regard ?

Je ne le sais pas … cela doit faire parti de ces questions qui ne trouvent jamais de réponses…. Mais c'est un fait… mon âme réclame plus… .

Is it any wonder I can't sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found these  
Through you  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself feel down  
Turn away from Eye

Mon cœurs continue de saigné car il ne s'est toujours pas exprimé. Mais elle comme toujours semble avoir compris. Son regard se fait plus tendre et plus mystérieux...Je peux y lire tellement de chose ….Je peut y voir mon âme s'y reflet sans honte …Elle a su, elle seule ,passez outre mes mensonges ….A croire qu'elle a toujours su ce que je cherchais à me cacher. Quelle a toujours su voir à travers mon masque …

Quelle a su voir l'homme sous la peau du serpent.

It's not enough  
Just a touch  
It's not enough  
Just a touch  
It's not enough  
Just a touch  
It's not enough  
Just a touch

Dans un dernier mouvement... je sens ses mains remonter vers ma nuque…. Pris dans le mouvement je rapproche mon visage du sien…. Et dans un dernier sourire qu'elle m'adresse…. elle ferme les yeux … Je ferme les miens ….Nos lèvre se joignent dans un mouvement lent …. Un acte fusionnel ….

Ce contact me brûle ….Je ressert mon étreinte…. Elle aussi …. Je ne veux pas me perdre … Je ne veux pas la perdre …Il meurt…. Pour que je puisse enfin renaître ….

* * *

Voilà c'est fini .. bon c'est pas très long .Mais c'est une song fic. Donc j'attend vos réactions … bonnes comme mauvaises(pour les mauvaise : essayé d être constructif )

Voilà a bientôt j'espère .Maintenant review

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut


End file.
